


The Time That Alexander Walked In On His Dad Getting Some

by Semoka



Series: The Hamiltimes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AND WENT WITH IT, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I HAD THE IDEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: the title is pretty self explanatory ;^))))))))





	

George had his back pressed against the desk, King bent over above him pressing kisses to his neck. King scraped his teeth over a sensitive spot and George gasped, arching up against him. George brought his hands up to tangle in King’s hair and pull him into another passionate kiss.

“King...fucking hell you’re going to kill me with your mouth,” George mumbled, loving to glint in his lover’s eyes when he cursed.

“That’s exactly what’s going to happen, love,” King promised, then set to kissing his way down George’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went down. George was embarrassingly whimpering at the kisses and nips, and let out a low moan when King bit and sucked to form a hickey on his exposed hip.

Neither of the pair noticed the voices approaching the door and didn’t even realize the door opened until they heard a horrified screech of “DAD OH MY GOD” followed by hysterical laughter. George and King used each other to hide their flaming cheeks and silent laughter at who interrupted them.

Alexander Hamilton was covering his eyes, still screaming his head off. Jefferson was on the hallway floor behind him, practically crying laughing. George sat up, forcing King to stand, and looked at Alex. “Can’t an old man still get some?” He asked and falls back against the desk laughing when Alex screeches and slams the door closed.

“I JUST WANTED MONEY FOR FOOD AND THEN THIS-” Alexander’s screaming gets cut off by something, and then there’s grumbling before footsteps walk away from the door. King and George looked at each other in silence for a moment, smiling turns to grinning, then they locked the door and continued their activities.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a series of drabbles in a college au  
> ~o0o~  
> Come find me on tumblr @semoka I love talking to y'all  
> ~o0o~  
> Comments fuel my work ethic and kudos are greatly appreciated ;)


End file.
